1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spiderweb maker and more particularly to a spiderweb maker which is in the form of a modified hand-held glue gun having a supply of air under pressure added thereto to enable hot glue to be blown from the glue gun to create a spiderweb which may be attached to doorways, windows, trees, walls, etc., for decorative purposes such as Halloween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glue guns have been used for many years for applying hot glue or adhesive to surfaces or objects for gluing purposes. Normally, the hot glue is ejected from the glue gun by means of a pump-like trigger which discharges a predetermined amount of hot glue from the nozzle of the glue gun with each cycle of the trigger. Applicant has discovered that if the hot glue is discharged from the glue gun so as to drop downwardly into the path of pressurized air, the glue will be blown from the gun and will cool and dry in the air and that a person may manipulate the gun to form spiderwebs for decorative purposes such as Halloween or the like.